The Unexpected Truth
by DarkAngelWings159
Summary: What happens when a teenage girl walks into NCIS claiming to be Gibbs' nemesis' daughter? TIVA after the beginning, some McAbby Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first NCIS fic. Please review. Umm, sometimes I tend to ramble in A/Ns, so don't judge. So, I want to add that sometimes I repeat things in A/Ns because my memory system is really weird. So I might say something in this A/N and then repeat it in the next. Wait, I'm already rambling... Oh, almost forgot the disclaimer. Again...**

**

* * *

**

*-*-*Line*-*-*

**DISCLAIMER:**

*-*-*Line*-*-*

**

* * *

**

*-*-*Line*-*-*

**I do NOT own NCIS or any of it's people. I however DO own my OCs. By the way, the NCIS people are owned by Donald P. Bellisario (HOLY CRAP! I spelled that right from memory!).**

*-*-*Line*-*-*

**

* * *

**

*-*-*Line*-*-*

**(Sorry, just trying to make sure you can't see the shocking end before you even start to read it...)**

*-*-*Line*-*-*

_**

* * *

**_**The Unexpected Truth**

_Prologue_

The girl sat on the edge of the building's roof; tears streaming down her face while she was silently crying.

"I miss you, both of you, so much." She whispered even though no one was with her.

No one was with her; that was the exact thing that scared her.

Why no one was with her, because she lost everything she had held close a week ago. First her father was forced to kill someone, and then her mother was killed.

She had no one.

"Why did you both leave me alone? I have no one anymore…. I don't have a reason to live. I know what you guys always said but I just want you to come back." The girl said while looking up at the raining cloudy sky.

The girl was only thirteen and she had lost everything.

What was the girl's name, you might ask?

Her name was Alexandra Haswari.

* * *

**So, I have minor OCD so I'm going to post the first chapter here so the chapter numbers and the numbers line up.**

**

* * *

**

_CHAPTER ONE_

It was a normal day at NCIS; Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo was sitting at his desk play a 'whack the terrorist' game on his computer; Ziva David was sitting at her desk cleaning her SIG; Timothy McGee was sitting at his desk typing up a report from their latest finished case; and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was, most likely, on a coffee run. Again.

"HA!" Tony yelled, jumping up from his chair and doing a happy dance.

Ziva looked at him with a raised brow, "What are you doing Tony?" She asked placing her gun in the drawer.

"I just beat my high-score, Zee-Vah." Tony said happily and laughed.

Tony's laugh got cut off when Gibbs slapped the back of his head and walked over to his desk, "You shouldn't even _have _a high-score, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, taking a sip of his coffee and sitting down.

"Got it boss." Tony grumbled and sat back down.

They all went back to work, unaware to the teenage girl stepping out of the elevator who held shocking in news.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, well _that _was short. Oh, and if you're wondering how I came up with this, I thought of it at 4:07am while trying to go to sleep.**

**So, review?**

**Let me just say this, THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS ARE VERY SHORT BUT THEY GET LONGER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this is the second chapter. Again, it is short. Well, like I said, the first few chapters are short. But they get longer, trust me.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do NOT own NCIS.**

_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO_

_**~Alexandra 'Alex' POV~**_

Okay, so here's something you should know about me;

I'm homeless.

No, the only reason I am homeless is because both of my parents are dead.

I know you are all wondering _who _my parents were, right? Yeah, well, my mother was Danielle Parker, and my father was Ari Haswari.

Yes, I _did _say 'Haswari'.

And I also know you're wondering just _where _I am. Well, I was standing in front of the NCIS building; also known as the place where my only living relative that isn't a bastard works.

Oh, and you are probably wondering how my life has been, right?

Well, after my mother died three years ago I went underground. Why? Because, I knew that Mossad would most likely find me and kill me. I only recently showed myself from being underground for two and a half years. And when I came back up, I hacked into my parents' files to find any living relatives. That one living relative was Ziva David, my father's half sister.

So that's my story. Oh, in case you're wondering, no one outside my parents know about me.

Well, that's all about to change.

* * *

**Wow, well this was a lot longer in my notebook. Well, my notebook is smaller than a normal notebook so yeah...**

**Review?**

**No, review or I will send an army of sporks and paperclips to kill you.**

**DO NOT sue me for threatening you with ^^that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I say, hey guys, it's me. Again. I have good news and bad news.**

**GOOD NEWS: This update is longer.**

**BAD NEWS: I have a cold.**

**So... time for the disclaimer.**

**I HERE BY DISCLAIM NCIS.**

_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE_

_**~Alexandra POV~**_

_~Five Minutes Later~_

I was in the elevator going up to the third floor; the floor that held the different NCIS teams.

The team I was looking for held four agents; Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent DiNozzo, Special Agent McGee, and soon to be Special Agent David, my aunt. Well, half-aunt, but you get the idea.

Once the elevator doors opened, I slowly stepped out.

A few agents glanced at me but went back to work, not even looking at me twice. And _they _call themselves federal agents.

I walked away from the elevator and stopped at the front of the bullpen I was looking for.

The four agents didn't notice me. At all.

I sighed and cleared my throat, which made the agents' heads snap up.

"And _who _are you?" Agent DiNozzo asked with a smile.

About that, I was sixteen but I looked nineteen.

"I'm to young for you, Agent DiNozzo, I am only sixteen." I spoke with my accent. Yes, I had an accent, but I could make it so that people couldn't or could notice it.

DiNozzo's smile fell, "Wait, how do you know my name? Who are you? I want to know your full name and your parents' names."

I paid no attention to his first question, "My name is Alexandra Haswari, and my parents' names were Ari Haswari and Danielle Parker." I said taking in the reactions.

DiNozzo and McGee stared at me in shock; Gibbs' jaw clenched and reached for his SIG; and Ziva just stared at me with no emotion.

"Don't even think about shooting me Agent Gibbs." I said, my eyes never leaving my aunt, "You don't even have a reason to shoot me; I am only here to meet my only living family that isn't a bastard."

Ziva shook her head, "No, this is impossible. Ari did not have a child."

I sighed again, "I am his child, just think about why you never knew about me. If Eli found out about me I would either be dead or have been recruited to Mossad." I spat acidly.

She kept shaking her head and saying it was impossible.

"I guess that means I should not have come." I growled.

Agent Gibbs was slowly rising out of his chair, hoping I hadn't noticed. But I did.

I took a step back, "I am sorry, Agent Gibbs, but you are not about to arrest me."

Gibbs' eyes widened slightly and the stood up quickly.

Before I could register what I was doing, I ran. And let me tell you, I can run fast.

I knew the whole team was following, so that only left one thing.

Looking around quickly, I spotted an open window and ran to it.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the team about twenty feet away.

Smirking, I said, "Shalom, Agent Gibbs."

After saying that, I grabbed the bottom of the windowsill and hoisted myself over it, right out the window; falling down towards the sidewalk.

I heard a few gasps but I only laughed, I had out of high buildings a lot in my life.

Landing lightly on the sidewalk, I looked back up at the window I had jumped out of.

Only three agents were looking down at me.

Oh crap, Agent Gibbs wasn't one of those three agents.

Again, before I processed what I was doing, I ran.

Well _that _sure went well.

* * *

**...Hm, I have nothing else to say except 'Review?'. Oh, and this was longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT NOW! Two chapters in one day, well, to typed up chapter in one day because I have the next few chapters already wrote in my notebook...**

**Now that was rambling... REVIEW?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NCIS, at all. I only own any people you don't know.**

**Oh, and the reason I am updating this quickly is because Daughters of Night threatened me by saying she would, and I quote, 'By the power resting in me, I, _ _, hereby demand that you update this story. The punishment for failing to do so will result in not only being cooked in cheese fondu, but also such in a cramped room with a naked Robert Pattinson.' Unquote.**

**Now wouldn't you update if you were threatened with _that_?**

* * *

_CHAPTER FOUR_

**_~Ziva POV~_**

I watched as Alexandra landed and started running down the street.

"How can she not be hurt?" McGee asked, as shocked as he has ever been.

"Y'know, this reminds me of a—" I cut Tony off by head slapping him.

"Now is not the for movie quotes, _DiNozzo_." I hissed. "Now is the time to look for DNA so that we can Abby run it through the system."

Tony grumbled a 'fine' and went back to look at the window.

"Got some blood!" McGee shouted but only got a glare from Tony and I.

"Good. Take it down to Abby." Gibbs said emotionlessly.

Hopefully her DNA doesn't match Ari's, because if it does, I would have made the biggest mistake in my life.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, I will update once I have typed up the next chapter. Which is longer.**

**Now review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heh, so... Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I got my computer taken away because I didn't clean my room... But I have it back now, as you can read.**

**-Another Space Line-**

**So, I have some good news and some bad news.**

**GOOD NEWS: I'm free-writing(Typing) this story because I ran out of paper in my notebook. Because I am free-writing, the chapters will be longer.**

**-\Good News/Bad News\-**

**BAD NEWS: Since the chapters are going to be longer, the updates will be spaced out.**

**[-]-Disclaimer Time-[-]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NCIS at all. But I do own the TV that I used to watch the NCIS episode 'Shalom' today.**

**Anyone else LOVE the fight scene at the end of that episode?**

**-I'll just get on with the story already.-**

_

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE_

_**~Alexandra POV~**_

I finally stopped after running about five miles.

Wondering how I did that? Well, being the street kid that I have been, I have had to run a _lot _more than five miles before to get away from someone.

Sighing, I looked around my surroundings, which oh-so-happened to be semi-tall buildings.

Once I spotted the building that I was currently stayed at, I smiled. Yes, I smiled, very weird, I know.

The building was the place where I felt closer to my father, even though what happened on that building caused him to be killed.

Anyways, back to the present, I quickly jogged over to the elevator of the building and lifted the cage-like door and stepped inside.

Hitting the roof, or top floor, button, I only had to wait about fifty seconds before lifting the door open again and stepping out and onto the roof's gravel floor.

I sighed again and walked across the roof to the opposite side and ledge and sat down.

Pulling my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around said legs, and putting my head on my knees, I said, "I really _do _miss both of you." Just like I had the week after my mother had died.

* * *

**So, that chapter shows the softer side of Alex. Sappy, I know, but mandatory.**

**Review or... Y'know, I have no witty threat this time, so just review.**

**OH! Wait! I have a threat. If you don't review, I will send all the crazy NCIS and Coffee addicted fangirls after you.**

**Now _that's _a threat.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, I know how I said that I was free-writing because my notebook ran out of paper, but I still have two and a half more chapters to copy from my book,_ then _the chapters will be at least 800 words.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NCIS, if I did, the whole Tony/Jeanne thing would have never happened, Jenny would be alive, Eli David would be dead, Kelly would be alive, Tony and Ziva would be together, Jenny and Gibbs would be together, Trent Kort would be in more episodes, and there was more known about both Paris trips (Meaning we would know more about when Jen and Gibbs were there as well as Tony and Ziva.**

**Wow, that was a long disclaimer, oh, and if I did own NCIS, it would be canceled because I would be a really bad writer.**

_

* * *

CHAPTER SIX_

_**~Abby's Lab~**_

_**~Twenty-Three Minutes Later~**_

"Got a match! Well, _matches_." Abby yelled out into the lab, alerting the four agents.

Tony, McGee, and Ziva all came to stand next to the Goth while Gibbs stood behind them, waiting tensely for the results of the blood.

"Read 'em off, Abs." Gibbs said, staring at the computer screen as if it would magically disprove the teenage girl's claim.

But his gut told him that the girl had been telling the truth, but her face and actions also showed the truth in her words.

"Okay. Well, let me remind you that the system runs the DNA for a direct match as well as family members. So, here are my baby's findings; Danielle Parker, Ari… Wait. Gibbs, this says _Haswari_, as in _Ari Haswari_, as in Ziva's brother, as in the person who killed Kate. …And why is Ziva's name up there? _Who _is this guy and why is he related to Ziva, Ari, Director David, and a few other people?" Abby asked franticly, turning to Gibbs for an answer she knew he would comply with.

McGee, Tony, and Ziva all shifted awkwardly, waiting for their all-knowing boss to explain the… _odd _situation.

"First off, she's a girl, a teenager, and she came in saying she was Ari's kid. I tried to get up without her knowing, but she saw me and ran." The silver-haired fox stated.

Abby's eyebrows furrowed, "If she ran, _how _did you get blood DN—Please tell me you didn't shoot her." Her voice was filled with concern for the teen she didn't know.

"He did not shoot her, Abby. She jumped out of a window and sh—" The ex-Mossad officer was cut off by the hyperactive Goth.

Abby's eyes widened in fear, "Oh, my God. Is she okay? How can someone jump out of a window and be okay? Agh, stupid question. Oh, by the way, what's her name?"

_I swear she's bipolar. _All three younger agents thought.

"Alexandra." All four agents said simultaneously, as if they had memorized the name by heart.

"So… Do you know where she is? She's hurt so she might need help." Abby asked, once again concerned for the girl who's father had taken out one of her best friends.

Ziva sighed knowingly, "I think I might know."

* * *

**Uh, about the sentence 'Abby asked franticly, turning to Gibbs for an answer she knew he would comply with', I'm not sure if I used the word 'comply' correctly. Anyone know if I did?**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, but I still only have seven, so review.**

**Oh, and I left a minor cliffy right there^^.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this is a filler chapter staring Abby. **

**But mainly, this chapter gives you more about Alex's mother. **

**Also, I have no idea of what a real file is, so no flames, whatever those are...**

**DISCLAIMER: I no own NCIS, I no own Abby, I no own her comp., I no own any platform shoes, I no own my own TV show. **

**Heh, I don't have a lot of reviews. REVIEW!**

**Please, please please please please please please please please please please please please**

**REVIEW!**

**I mean, that's really the only thing I'm, asking of you.**

**Oh, and I have no idea why I'm updating right now, at 12:00am on June 5th.**

_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN_

_**~Abby POV~**_

Team Gibbs had just left so I turned on my platform's heel to face the computer's screen once again.

"So, let's see who this 'Danielle Parker' is and what she has to do with this Alexandra chick." I said, then made a mental note that if a girl could jump out of a window and only get a little cut, she would most likely go for a tougher name like 'Alex'.

Placing my hand on the mouse, I double clicked on the file and the data filled the screen.

The file said;

**NAME: **Danielle Rose Parker

**DATE OF BIRTH: **July 19, 1969

**HAIR COLOR: **Blond

**EYE COLOR: **Grey-Green

**DATE OF DEATH: **September 26, 2007

**CAUSE OF DEATH: **Two gunshot wounds to the chest **(****CASE FILE****)**

_**FAMILY:**_

**MOTHER: **Nicole Leah Parker** (Deceased)**

**FATHER: **Lewis Archie Parker* **(Deceased)**

**BROTHER (S): **N/A

**SISTER (S): **N/A

**HUSBAND: **Unknown

**CHILDERN: **Unknown

I stared at the screen, filled with a sinking feeling.

There wasn't much known about this woman, the only fact _known_—other than her name, description, birthday, death day, COD, and parents—was that she was murdered.

* * *

***= 'Lewis Archie' is my grand-deddy's (Gran-Deady) name, but I don't know if it's 'Lewis Archie' or 'Archie Lewis' because it gets confusing. But guess what else, he was in the town's newspaper on April 4th this year.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I am updating again.**

**Okay, so this chapter has my theory of why Ari killed Kate. **

**If you're wondering HOW I came up with it, I was watching the end of 'Kill Ari: Part 2' and I noticed how he brought up Eli.**

**I'm not going to say anything else because I don't want to give to much away.**

**Oh, and by now, I've gotten 1,128 hits so far! **

**Hehe, and I have 11 reviews, 11 story alert, and 7 favorite stories!**

**Oh, and next chapter is going to be longer. **

**Mainly because of the ending of this chapter.**

**Oh, and in next chapter, Fornell comes into play.**

**I'm wondering if I should have Sacks working with Fornell next chapter...**

**Review if you want Sacks in next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS, nor do I own any guns (that you know of). Mwah.**

_

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT_

_**~Alexandra POV~**_

_**~Twenty-Six Minutes Later~**_

_Clank._

My head snapped up at the sound of the elevator door being shut.

_Damn. _I thought whilst standing up and facing the other side of the building's roof, staring intently at the people who were there.

"Shalom, Agent Gibbs." I said for the second time that day as Gibbs and his team reacted by the sound of my voice by pointing their guns at, you guessed it, me.

I slowly lifted my hands up, "No need to shoot me; I don't have any weapons on me, well, not right now, at least." I said just as slowly as I had lifted up my hands.

Ziva, DiNozzo, and McGee holstered their guns at my somewhat calming statement but Gibbs kept his SIG pointed straight at my forehead.

"Why do you still have your gun pointed at my head, Agent Gibbs? I did nothing to you." I asked, genuinely confused, with an arched eyebrow.

Gibbs glared at me, not lowering his gun, "Don't you want to kill me for killing Ari?" He asked carefully taking a step forward.

I, for one, laughed darkly, "_You _didn't kill my father, Agent Gibbs, Ziva did under Eli's order, much like the same way Agent Todd died."

"_WHAT?_" All four agents asked in a shocked and disbelieving tone.

I sighed at their stupidity, "The only reason Agent Todd died was because Eli ordered my father to kill her, and if he didn't, Eli would have killed him along with Ziva." I explained.

Do ya want to know what happened next?

Well, Gibbs crossed the roof in a few steps, put my hands behind my back, and arrested me. Either that or he brought me in for questioning with handcuffs on.

Oh gee, I'm _so _lucky.

Yeah,_ right_.

* * *

**So, next chapter has Fornell, interrogation of Alex, glaring, Gibbs-Slaps, Vance, and Coffee (Yes, Coffee with a capital 'C').**

**Now review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter has almost 2,000 words, minus the A/Ns. But anyway, you learn even more about Alex in this chapter. Oh, and let me just tell you this, Sacks gets punched! -laughs evilly-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS, nor do I own the FBI, or Mossad.**

_

* * *

CHAPTER NINE_

_**~Alexandra POV~**_

_**~Thirty Minutes Later~**_

I stared at the elevator door and groaned.

Why, you may ask? The elevator had a piece of paper taped to it saying 'Out Of Order'.

Gibbs stared to pull me towards the stairs but I planted my feet where I stood, "What?" Gibbs snapped, turning around and glaring at me.

"If I'm going up the stairs, at least take the hand-cuffs off, I am not going to run." I said matter-of-factly.

Gibbs glared at me for a few more seconds before turning to DiNozzo, who was holding my other arm. "You got a good grip on her?" He asked.

DiNozzo nodded and I felt him tense up as Gibbs lifted my hands up and unlocked the cuffs.

I managed to get out of DiNozzo's grasp and turned around, "Thank you." I said smugly. What? I don't like thanking people or apologizing to people.

We glared at each other for a few seconds before we stared walking up the stairs, Ziva, McGee, and DiNozzo following closely behind.

Guess what. The stairs are at different sides of the building. So if you go up one flight and you get to that floor, you have to cross the _whole _floor to get to the other flight of stairs.

We were on the floor that had the interrogation rooms and bullpens.

When we passed the bullpen that was Gibbs', there were two men. The first one was around Gibbs' age, but he was shorter. The second man was of African descent and was a little younger than DiNozzo.

The team stopped when they saw them, but I kept walking for a few seconds before backtracking, "What?" I asked standing next to Ziva and Gibbs.

"What are you doing here, Tobias?" Gibbs asked, not noticing my question.

"We got a DNA match to Ari Haswari and we traced it back to you, Jethro. Mind telling why you got a hit on him?" The older of the two men asked.

_Must be Tobias. _I mentally added.

"Are you really _that _blind?" I piped up smirking, causing the two men to notice me for the first time.

The unnamed younger man glared at me, "This isn't any of your business, little girl." He snapped.

My smirk instantly fell, "Yes, this is my business. Don't say other whys. Do you even _know _who I am?"

"No, and I don't care." He retorted.

I glared at him, "I think you might want to care because my name is Alexandra Haswari." I saw both his and Tobias' eyes widen, "Yes, _Haswari_."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw DiNozzo smirk, "Guess that answers your question, _Slacks_."

"It's Sacks." Sacks, most likely Tobias' partner, spat.

"Sure, whatever, Slacks." DiNozzo muttered loudly before he started walking towards the interrogation part of the floor.

McGee followed DiNozzo without a word, glad to be out of the tension.

I was sort of surprised that Ziva decided to stay; especially Tobias and Sacks were talking about her brother, not to mention my dad.

"Are you just going to stare or get to the point?" I asked.

They glared at me but said nothing, "Okay, stare it is. Well I'm gonna go catch up with DiNozzo and McGee." I said before stalking off in the direction McGee and DiNozzo had a minute before.

I quickly and easily caught up to them, "Man, you guys walk slow." I said as I sped up and turned around so that I was facing them.

While DiNozzo just lifted an eyebrow, McGee was shocked. "How did yo—" I cut McGee off.

"Once you get to know me, you'll understand that you do not ask how I did what I did. I am a girl of many… talents, like jumping out of a third story window and only getting a cut hand." I explained. "Oh, one question. When are you going to be done interrogating me?"

DiNozzo's eyebrow shot higher, "Why do you want to know?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, "I take care of another street kid. She's only five, but she is very smart for her age. I told her I would be back by…" I thought back to earlier that day, "By six. Wait, what time is it?"

McGee and DiNozzo both looked at their watches, "4:48." McGee said while DiNozzo said, "4:52."

I quickly did the math in my head, "So it's 4:50." I said aloud.

They didn't notice my comment because they were bickering about who's watch was right and which one was wrong.

After about four minutes, I was done with it, "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, which caused them to both shut up and look at me, "Better." I said, thankful that they were quiet.

"Welcome ma'am." DiNozzo said in a western accent, tipping an invisible hat.

I stared at him with my eyebrows furrowed, and then it his words hit me, "What did you just call me?" I spat.

DiNozzo and McGee's eyes widened, "Guess she's like Ziva." The earlier of the two said and gave a nervous laugh.

"He meant what he said." McGee blurted, "Just don't kill me."

"McSell-Out." DiNozzo muttered.

"I won't kill you, Agent McGee, but if you call me 'ma'am' one more time, Agent DiNozzo, I will kill you with your own SIG." I glared at the latter of the agents.

Now both of DiNozzo's eyebrows were raised, "And how do you know how to shoot a gun?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes, "My father was a Mossad Officer and my mother was with Canadian Forces National Investigation Service. I think I know how to shoot a gun."

"CFNIS? I've never heard that before…" McGee mumbled lowly, hoping I wouldn't hear, but I did.

"Do you have something to say to me, Agent McGee? Were you saying I am lying?" I asked and stopped walking.

McGee paused before me but DiNozzo kept walking, "N- no, I'm n- not."

"Good." I said giving him a glare before turning around and walking away. "And the reason you haven't heard of CFNIS is because it's a very small agency." I called over my shoulder.

Hopefully Storm would be okay, because I had a feeling I would be staying here for a while.

* * *

_**~Bullpen~**_

_**~Minutes Earlier~**_

The two FBI agents glared at Alexandra but said nothing, "Okay, stare it is. Well I'm gonna go catch up with DiNozzo and McGee." The teenage girl said before walking in the direction Agents McGee and DiNozzo had gone seconds prior.

After one minute of glaring at each other, Gibbs said, "Conference room, now." To Fornell.

Fornell lifted an eyebrow, "The elevator is out of order, Jethro." He reminded the NCIS agent.

It was at that time that Ziva spoke up, "I suggest the men's bathroom, it always works for me."

That comment got her two confused gazes from the two FBI agents.

Gibbs nodded, and, without another word, walked to the place that Ziva used as her 'Conference room'.

Fornell followed closely behind, and soon enough they were in the deserted men's bathroom with the door locked.

Gibbs turned around and faced Fornell, "What's the real reason you put a trace for whoever got a match to Haswari?"

Fornell glared for a few seconds, "Director David had us put it up there after Haswari was killed." He explained.

"Damn it." Gibbs cursed under his breath, but the FBI agent caught it.

"What?" Said FBI agent asked.

Gibbs looked him straight in the eyes; "Even the kid said that if Eli David was to know about her she would either be killed or working for Mossad." Gibbs said, utterly frustrated, "We _all _know that."

Fornell looked at him in surprise, "You agree with the _girl_?"

The silver-haired fox glared at him, "She's tougher than you think. The only way we got her DNA was because she cut her hand on the window when she jumped out of it."

"She jumped out a window?" Fornell asked, more shocked than before.

"Yes, and now I'm going to go interrogate her on what she said before we got here." Gibbs said before walking past Fornell, unlocking the door, and walking down to Interrogation Room #2.

* * *

_**~Alexandra POV~**_

_**~Two Minutes Before~**_

It was about three minutes before Ziva and Sacks joined us, Sacks looking less than happy with DiNozzo walking next to him.

"Which room?" I asked as we came down the hall towards the interrogation rooms.

"Two." DiNozzo replied.

I nodded, walking up to Interrogation Room #2; I opened the door and walked in.

Sighing, I sat down in the chair that was looking towards the one-way mirror.

I noticed that someone, I don't know who, closed the door and I was alone. McGee, Ziva, DiNozzo, and Sacks were probably in the observation room.

About a minute later Gibbs and Tobias walked in but Tobias stopped, "Get in here Sacks."

Oh, great! Please note the sarcasm

I heard a door open and shut and then Sacks walked in and shut the door behind him.

All three men stood in front of me, most likely 'scary' to any other girl my age but I just found it annoying, "Repeat what you said on the roof." Gibbs said, his voice as cold as his blue eyes.

I sighed again, "The only reason Agent Todd was killed was because Eli ordered my father to kill her. Eli also threatened my father with his life and Ziva's life if he didn't." I explained once more.

Tobias and Sacks' eyes widened but Gibbs stayed as he was, "And why did you come here?" The latter of the three asked.

"I hacked into my parents file's to find if I had any living relatives. I only found two, and one is a bastard. So after I hacked into the files I went back to where I've been staying and told Storm everything I had found and that I would be back at six, then I came here." I said in one breath.

"And _who _is this 'Storm' person?" Sacks asked leaning on the wall right next to the mirror.

I rolled my eyes, "Like I would tell _you_." I spat through gritted teeth.

Sacks took a few steps forward do that he was in my face, "You _have to _do what us men say, little _girl_."

That's it.

I quickly stood up and snapped my fist out, feeling, and hearing, Sacks' nose brake under my fist.

Sacks' head flew to the upper right, but he got control over himself in seconds and glared at me, "I can arrest you for assaulting a federal agent." He spat, but it sounded off, mainly cause of the broken nose and blood pouring from said broken nose.

I smirked and sat back down, "Hey, it's not my fault that an ass like you needs a punch in the face and a broken nose." I said lacing my fingers together, putting my elbows on the table, and leaning my chin on my laced fingers.

Sacks continued to glare at me then he walked over to the door, opened it, walked out, and slammed the door shut.

You want to know what I did?

I burst out laughing.

* * *

**Now how was _that_? I always wanted to punch Sacks, but I made Alex do it, and we learn about Storm, the mysterious little girl.**

**Oh, and I'm disappointed, I only got one review for last chapter.**

**Now I say review, or else you get a 'Twilight' book thrown at you. By the way, if I do have to result to throwing 'Twilight' books at you, my friend that I borrowed said book will be really mad if I get blood on them. So REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Cough- -cough- Er, hey... Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. The reason I haven't updated in a few days is because I've spent most of them sleeping. Oh, and when I usually write these chapters, I'm half-asleep. Which reminds me, I get out of school in...-counts in head- I get out of school in three and a half days! YES!**

**Now the only thing I have to do for school is work on a few worksheets and I'm done! D-O-N-E, DONE!-does happy dance-**

**SUMMER HERE I COME! To bad the pool isn't ready yet. Oh crap. I just forgot. Once the pool is open and ready I have to go shopping. God help me. I freaking hate shopping.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NCIS.**

_

* * *

CHAPTER TEN_

_**~Observation Room~**_

_**~Same Time~**_

The only thing Ziva, Tony, and McGee could do was stare, wide-eyed, at Ari Haswari's daughter. Why? Because she had just decked a FBI agent.

"Did she just punch him…?" McGee trailed off as he watched FBI agent Ron Sacks slam the interrogation room's door.

"Uh, yeah…" Tony also trailed off as he watched the teenage girl smirk, looking down at the drops of blood on the table. _Finally! _He added as an after thought.

"She really _is _Ari's daughter." Ziva was the only one in the room to finish their sentence.

"What the hell was that?" Fornell asked, getting all the agents' attention.

Alexandra looked up at him with a delicate eyebrow raised, "He deserved it, did he not? He was being a total sexist pig. Just because I'm female doesn't mean I'm not stronger than him. Hell, he should have been raised better than that, at least good enough to know to respect people." She spat, a stoic expression on her face.

Gibbs looked slightly shocked, "Yes, he was being chauvinist, but you shouldn't have punched him. Back to the point; who is this 'Storm' person?"

The teenage girl sighed, "She's someone who I look after. She's only five, but I found her when she was two-ish. I still don't know who she really is or where she came from, but when I found her she was covered in blood, dirt, and bruises." Alex took a breath to continue, "Storm is unlike anyone her age, she has the reasoning skills of someone like you, Agent Gibbs. She can also speak in another language I don't know, I've been trying to figure it out but I can't. She's practically my daughter or little sister. One of the reasons neither of us gets hurt a lot is because most people on the street who have been there less than a week are the only ones who don't know what I can do when they try to hurt either one of us. God, that was one hell of a run-on sentence." The girl had said the last part to herself.

"Do you want to go pick her up now instead of waiting?" All three NCIS agents, plus Fornell, were shocked at what Gibbs had just asked.

"He…" Tony started.

"Was actually…" McGee continued.

"_Nice_ to her." Ziva finished.

They, along with Fornell, were shocked and confused by Gibbs. It was like what the girl had said had flipped some type of switch.

Alex looked up at Gibbs, just as shocked as the agents, "Yes, I do want to go get her." She said slowly, hoping that he wouldn't withdraw his offer.

Gibbs took a step back from the table and started walking towards the door but stopped and looked at Alexandra over his shoulder, "Aren't you coming?" He asked her, just a little bit annoyed.

"Wha—Oh, crap, I'm coming." Alex stood up so quickly that the chair squeaked as it slid backwards and hit the wall with a 'clunk'.

She almost ran over to Gibbs, following him out of the room, leaving Fornell, Tony, Ziva, and Tim in shocked silence.

* * *

_**~Alexandra POV~**_

_**~Almost A Hour Later Due To Traffic~**_

_**~Back At The Buildings They Were At Earlier~**_

I was really jumpy and skittish when Gibbs stopped the car and turned it off.

When I didn't move, Gibbs looked back at me, "You getting the girl or what?" He asked. Huh, guess he isn't patient.

"Oh, right…" I trailed off as I opened the door and stepped out, also noticing that all four agents stepped out as well.

Okay, I know you're wondering where Storm is and how I tell her that I'm there. Well, here's your answer;

I let out a loud, continuous, whistle into the air. I know, it's cliché, but, hey, it works.

About five seconds into the whistle, a small head framed in straight black hair peeped out of one of the building's shot-out window. Once the head saw me, she quickly climbed out of the window and onto the fire escape, and, oh-so ninja-like, climbed down that quickly and once the head got to the two-story mark, she jumped.

I heard a gasp from McGee when Storm landed, again, utterly shocked that someone could jump out of a building and not get hurt.

"ALEX!" Storm yelled, running up to me and hugging my legs. What? She's only five; she's not _that_ tall.

I smiled softly down at her, "Hey, sweetie." I said picking her up so that she was on my hip.

Storm looked at me with those dark blue with small flecks of silver eyes of hers, "You were here earlier." She stated.

My smile only got bigger, "Yes, I was. Try and guess who each person is." I said, my eyes darting to the four agents. If you're wondering what I was doing, I had told her everything I found on the four agents the day before and I just really, _really_, wanted to freak them out.

Storm's face didn't change but I could see the smile in her eyes.

First she turned to DiNozzo, "You are Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. A former Baltimore street cop who's mother died when you were under ten years old." Then her eyes turned to Gibbs, "You are Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A former marine sniper who's wife and daughter was killed when you were fighting in Desert Storm." Her eyes then turned to Ziva, "You are Ziva David. A former Mossad Officer, soon to be NCIS special agent. You had one sister, Talia, and one half-brother, Alex's father, Ari Haswari." And then her eyes turned to our favorite geek, "And you are Special Agent Timothy McGee, or better known as Thom E Gemcity. A highly _un_respected computer geek and a highly respected novelist."

DiNozzo and McGee's eyes widened while Ziva and Gibbs weren't shocked at all.

I laughed, which was a very rare occasion, "Told you she was smart and didn't act her age."

"How did she know that?" McGee asked with confusion and suspicion in his voice.

"Alex told me everything that was in the files, Agent McGee. Plus with the 'Thom E Gemcity' thing, she figured that out herself." Storm chimed in, a hint of a smile on her face as McGee shifted uncomfortably.

Then I had a feeling that we were being watched. You know the feeling? Oh, well, if you don't, it's like the cliché of feeling the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

"We're being watched," Storm voiced my thoughts as she looked around; making sure that her eyes went over the buildings' windows. "But I don't see anyone or anything."

Crap, I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_**~Half-Way Across The World~**_

_**~Hours Earlier~**_

"We got a hit, Director David." A man said before he opened a door into a medium size office-room.

Israeli Mossad Director Eli David looked up from his paperwork, "A match to whom, Officer Shalit? And by what agency?" He asked even though he already knew.

"It was a match to Ari Haswari, the match was a blood relative. And the match was made by an agency known as NCSI… No it was NSCI? Wait." The younger officer looked down at the paper in his hands, "It was made by an agency called—" He was cut off by the director.

"NCIS. You may be dismissed, Officer Shalit." Eli said sternly, and with that, Officer James Shalit scurried out of the office.

Director David picked up his office phone and punched in a number, only waiting seconds for the other person to answer, "Shalom, Officer Hadar."

"Shalom, Director David. If I may ask, way are you calling me?" The officer's voice was emotionless, as it usually was.

"I need you to collect ten of the best officers and go to America. Once you are there, I will give you further directions. Any questions, Officer Hadar?" Eli informed him.

"One. Would this have anything to do with Ziva, would it?" Hadar asked, and Eli could tell that the officer was pacing.

"Partly. It has to do with someone related to her brother." David answered, referring as his children as people in a different family.

"Thank you for telling me. Shalom, Director David, I will speak to you soon." Hadar replied.

"Shalom as well, Officer Hadar." Eli said before hanging up his phone.

After those officers came back, he would have one of the best officers of all times with _his _agency.

* * *

**So, it's getting further into the story now. I had fun with the 'someone is watching us' part.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!-pauses- Okay, you're not my minions, you're just people reading a story. Review, please, or I will send you a Gibbs Slap over the computer. [-] (That is what the Gibbs Slap looks like. REVIEW.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**1,922 words. Sorry I haven't updated in, something like, ten days. I had writers' blockage. Sucks, right? And then I had to get my bottom braces for the first time so that also sucks. But guess what else, I had to get my braces tightened on the 17th, but my mouth still hurts.**

**DISCLAIMER: Jordan (AKA, me) no own NCIS. Jordan no own Mossad. Jordan no talk like this any more, it's getting on her nerves. Jordan doesn't own anything, besides herself. And her ever present notebook which has all her ideas in it. Oh, and she owns the pocket knife that she hides under her mattress. Oh, and that bat in her closet, and that- Y'know, she owns everything that could be a possible weapon in her room.**

_

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN_

_**~Alexandra POV~**_

_**~Back At NCIS Head-Qurters~**_

_**~About Forty Minutes Later~**_

We were back at NCIS but I, along with Ziva, Storm, and Gibbs, still had the feeling someone was watching us, more likely watching _me_. Crazy freakin' stalkers…

Anyways, we were all standing in the bullpen thinking of what to do with Storm and I. And then it came to me.

"Could we go see Doctor Mallard?" I asked, making everyone turn to me.

"How do you kn—Never mind, I'm not gonna ask." McGee mumbled

I laughed slightly, "My father told me about him. He sounds very… _Interesting_." By interesting, I meant very _very_ interesting, mainly because he was probably the only man on the planet that still wore a bow-tie everyday.

"Uh, what about her? You can't take a kid to autopsy." DiNozzo spoke up, nodding his head at Storm.

Both Storm and I rolled our eyes, "Yeah, like we haven't seen something worse than a dead person." I said sarcastically.

"Wait, you've seen a dead person?" McGee asked, clearly shocked that a five-year-old and a sixteen-year-old had seen a dead person.

I idly noticed that Ziva and Gibbs were staring at us, slightly amused.

"Yes." Storm said slowly, as if she were talking to someone younger than her, "Don't act so shocked, we live on the streets, we've eaten _rat_, and you think we haven't seen a dead person?"

DiNozzo's eyes widened, "You've eaten _rat_, as in oversized mouse?"

"Yes, what did you expect us to eat? Lobster?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh, and if you're wondering, it wasn't raw. The rat was roasted."

McGee and DiNozzo both opened their mouths as if to speak, but they closed them.

"We should go down to Ducky's now, yes?" Ziva asked, getting a little impatient.

I sighed, "Guess so." I said then turned to Gibbs, "Lead the way, o' fearless leader."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow but then shook his head and started walking towards the stairs, waiting for us to follow.

I rolled my eyes and followed, fully aware that the agents and Storm were following, but I was also fully aware that I was being watched.

_**

* * *

~At A DC Airport~**_

_**~Fourteen Hours Later ~**_

Seven Israeli Mossad officers stepped out of the front of the airport, all of them not surprised to see two more Mossad officers already there.

"We already have gotten the call from Director David. We got it a few minutes after you called, Hadar. Director David said that we will be watching this girl," One of the two waiting officers pulled a photo of a teenage girl with brown hair and gray eyes that had flecks of brown and green, "And once he tells us to, we take her back to Israel."

"Have you already found her?" Hadar asked, only taking a glance at the photo to confirm his suspicions.

The one that spoke before nodded, "I have already gotten Martan watching her." He paused then and a smug smile crosses his features, "You will never guess whom she was spotted with and where she was."

Hadar raised his eyebrows as if in an '_I don't know. Who? Where?_' gesture.

The man's smile widened, "She was where Haswari killed that American agent and Gibbs' whole team was there, including Director David's daughter. The _traitor_." The man spat out the last word like it was snake venom.

All of the officers weren't surprised at all. "Then we shall watch and wait for the call." Hadar spoke in a voice that was almost the exact same as when Eli David sent his only living child on a suicide mission; it was the voice of someone truly _evil_, twisted, and sick.

* * *

_**~Alexandra POV~**_

_**~Before ~ ~A Few Minutes Later~**_

_**~Autopsy~**_

We finally made it down to autopsy; if you had seen us, like some of the agents, you would see this; an old man with a stoic expression that everyone was scared of, a Italian playboy who was wearing expensive clothing, a computer geek/author, an ex-Mossad ninja, and a disheveled-looking teenage girl with a younger disheveled-looking girl on her hip.

So yeah, we looked very out of place in a building of a federal agency.

Anyway, back to autopsy.

Once the autopsy doors hissed open we walked in, which made a, even older than Gibbs, man turn around.

_Hm, he was right. Doctor Mallard _does _wear a bow tie_. I thought once I spotted the dark blue bow tie on the older man.

Not even glancing at anyone else, Doctor Mallard turned to me, "I'm guessing you're the young lady that punched Agent Sacks. Alexandra, correct?" He said in his Scottish accent.

I smiled slightly, "Yes, I am, but I had good reason to punch. By the way, it's nice to finally meet you, Doctor Mallard." I said nodded once as if it were a 'hello'.

Doctor Mallard's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean by 'nice to _finally _meet you'? You talk like you've heard a lot about me." He informed me.

I bit my lip, contemplating if I should tell him, "Uh… That is because I _have _heard a lot about you, from my father…" I trailed off, hoping that maybe he would know just who my father was.

Apparently he didn't know, "And who is your father?" The doctor asked.

"My father was Ari Haswari." I said, looking him dead in the eye.

Doctor Mallard looked both confused and slight shocked, "Excuse me?" He asked.

"My father was Ari Haswari. Yes, the one that you're thinking of." I explained,

"The one that killed Caitlin." Doctor Mallard said partly to himself, "Why? Why did he do it? Why did he kill Caitlin?" He asked, much like a grandfather or father would if it were his daughter.

I sighed, I _really _didn't want to have to repeat myself _again_, "He did it because he was ordered to. He had to. My father tried to warn you with all the small 'unimportant' comments. He knew that he would die in Gibbs' basement."

Doctor Mallard looked confused for a second, "_Why _did he 'have' to kill Caitlin?" He re-worded his earlier question.

"If he didn't Ziva would also be dead along with him now. He was threatened by his own '_father_' because he knew Eli was abusing his power as Deputy Director of Mossad." I added the second one as an out loud thought.

"That explains everything…" The doctor trailed off in thought.

"So, Doctor Mallard, could you… Uh, fix my hand? I kinda sorta cut it." I said, holding up my bloody hand. Yes, I only realized it when I was up in the bullpen. I know, I really am slow sometimes…

"Oh, dear. How did you get that?" He asked motioning at the autopsy table, "Sit down, please."

I walked over to the table, planted my uncut hand on the side, and hopped up onto the table, "I jumped out a window." I answered shrugging.

Doctor Mallard paused, "Alexandra, do you have any more injuries?" He asked continuing his walking.

He picked up a few things and returned to my side.

"No, and _please _call me Alex, Doctor Mallard." I said putting my hand out in front of me, palm up.

Doctor Mallard smiled, "Only if you call me Ducky." He answered.

"Alright, _Ducky_." I replied, smiling a little. Then I realized all four agents and Storm were just standing there. "Uh, Gibbs, please take Storm up to the vending machine to get something to eat, by the time you get back my hand will me fixed. Take DiNozzo and McGee, too." I added.

Gibbs glared for a few seconds before walking out of the room with Storm, McGee, and DiNozzo following, leaving Ducky, Ziva, and myself.

"Why did you want me to stay here?' Ziva asked walking up beside Ducky, who was cleaning my hand up.

I looked up at her, "I think, no, I _know_, Mossad is watching me." My statement caused Ducky to freeze for a second but he continued with cleaning the blood off my hand.

"How would they kno—Oh, I know. They most likely put some type of trap on either mine or Ari's DNA. So now they know about you." She said leaning against the autopsy table.

I put my head back and groaned, "Great, just great. Now I am either going to be killed or a Mossad officer for that bastard. _This was a stupid, idiotic, thoughtless idea! I can't believe I even let myself do something so stupid. I swear if that freaking bastard has the nerve to kidnap me, I am going to kill him._" I continued ranting in Hebrew while Ducky finished up bandaging my hand.

After I finished my 'little' ranting session, Ziva looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "You speak Hebrew?"

I nodded, "Yes, and I know French and Latin, but I only know basic Spanish and Arabic." I said, hopping off of the autopsy table.

When I had said 'Latin', Ducky looked up at me from across the room where he was putting away some of the things he cleaned my hand with, "Latin is not a highly used language, may I ask how and why you know it?" He asked.

"Exactly. My mother taught it to me precisely because not many people know it. It was for if I was ever in trouble and people were listening in."

Ducky nodded, "Smart idea. One quick question; do you have any more wounds from jumping out of the window?" He asked turning around to face me.

"Nope. I'm used to it, it's actually very easy to jump out of a third story window without getting hurt. Mainly you have to watch out for the landing; you have to land on the balls of your feet with your knees slightly bent. Also there's the subject of balancing your fall. Either way, it's easy if you know what you're doing." I explained.

Right then the autopsy doors opened and in walked a slightly pissed off DiNozzo, a smirking McGee, a slightly amused Gibbs, and Storm happily munching on some Cheetos.

I raised an eyebrow at DiNozzo, "What happened, DiNozzo? Why are you pissed?" I questioned.

DiNozzo glared at me then at Storm, "She pick-pocketed me and stole my money to buy Cheetos." He ground out.

I laughed, "You're _that _mad at a five-year-old for stealing, what? A dollar?" I asked, still laughing.

DiNozzo said nothing, just glared at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Nice job, Storm." I said with a wink and a laugh, "DiNozzo, are you seriously a federal agent? I mean, even mail boys know when they are being pick-pocketed."

Storm laughed, but it came out as more of a giggle, "What she's saying is true though. But, considering me, it's nearly impossible to tell when I pickpocket someone. Plus, I learned from the best." She added with a beaming smile in my direction.

DiNozzo just glared and said nothing again.

Then the autopsy doors opened again.

"Ducky! Is the boss-man back yet?" Asked a tall, black-haired, Goth.

Must be Miss Sciuto.

* * *

**Okay, please review. Reviews make me happy. Happy makes writers' block go away. The writers' blockage disappearing means faster updates. Faster updates = more reviews. See? It's all one big circle.**

**Anyway, review. Even if you don't have an account. Hell, if you don't have anything to say, just say Bacon!**

**The only thing I want is reviews... And Mountain Dew.**


End file.
